The present embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for a wall panel system.
Typical wall panel systems, include individual panels installed sequentially and tied into the previous panel and/or mounting hardware to securely lock the panels in position. Such systems are relatively complex and require both sequential installation and sequential removal to access, remove, repair, replace, upgrade, or provide general maintenance. For example, to access an interior wall panel several panels may need to be first removed and/or one or more panels (e.g. the interior wall panel) may need to be damaged before gaining access to the specific interior wall panel. As a result the one or more replacement panels for the damaged or panels sequentially removed may be disconnected from the original mounting hardware and require a different or modified mounting. Moreover, the wall panels at the end of the installation sequence may need to be attached to the wall in a different method or hardware making the installation/removal more difficult and costly. Thus, there is a need to provide a wall panel system to, but is not limited to, easily and conveniently install and/or remove a desired wall panel(s), gain access behind one or more panels, install/access wires, cable, or the like, change the décor of the panels/trim independent of mounting location of the panel